dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Walani quotes
This page lists Walani's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Walani Tools Base Game * Axe- "I could cut trees with this... But I'd rather not." * Luxury Axe- "That's one treasury tool." * Shovel- "Ugh, digging..." * Regal Shovel- "I'm digging this fancy shovel." * Pickaxe- "My back hurts just looking at it." * Opulent Pickaxe- "I picked a good one." * Razor- "You're not coming near my legs!" * Razor (can't shave)- "Nah." * Razor (nothing left)- "My work here is done." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Woah, slow down. She's awake." * Hammer- "Smashing stuff *sounds* like work, but it's pretty fun." * Pitchfork- "Looks like some kind of trident." Shipwrecked * Machete- "What a hack job." * Luxury Machete- "I can hack in style." Hamlet * Shears- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built and normal)- "My cozy campfire!" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Oh, sweet enemy of darkness." * Campfire (high)- "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread." * Fire Pit (high)- "So much bright!" * Fire Pit (normal)- "Could be better, could be worse." * Campfire (low)- "I think it needs some energy!" * Fire Pit (low)- "It's barely doing its job." * Campfire (embers)- "I need fuel for my fire!" * Fire Pit (embers)- "This fire is tired." * Campfire (out)- "Well, that's that." * Fire Pit (out)- "It's taking a break." * Torch- "Take that, night!" * Miner Hat- "Another job I hope to never do." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "WHERE DID MY LIGHT GO?!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" * Lantern- "It really lightens the mood." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I'm not really sure how this thing works." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "The fire is doing it's job." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "My cozy campfire!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I think it needs some energy!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "I need fuel for my fire!" * Moggles- "I CAN SEE ALL!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Stay safe from the howling winds, precious light!" * Bottle Lantern- "This will keep the dark away." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Oh, sweet enemy of darkness." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "So much bright!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "This fire keeps on lickin' and tickin'." * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "It's barely doing its job." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "This fire is tired." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "It's taking a break." * Tar Lamp- "Will this fit on a surfboard?" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "I taught the fire how to surf." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "That thing's working waaaay too hard." * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Don't strain yourself, fire." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "It's okay, fire. You can take a rest if you want." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "It looks totally pooped." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "I guess it needed a rest." Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "To haul my stuff around." * Piggyback- "Was it worth it?" * Bird Trap- "I can catch myself a birdy buddy with this." * Bug Net- "Maybe I could pass an afternoon catching butterflies." * Fishing Rod- "Have rod will travel." * Straw Roll- "For nap time!" * Fur Roll- "For a more comfortable nap time!" * Tent- "A cool, dry place to catch some Zzz's." * Trap- "Catch me a beach breakfast!" * Honey Poultice- "I can patch myself up with this!" * Healing Salve- "It helps me live a little." * Umbrella- "Keep off, elements!" * Compass- ** N- "North-ish?" ** S- "South-ish?" ** E- "East-ish?" ** W- "West-ish?" ** NE- "Northeast-ish?" ** SE- "Southeast-ish?" ** NW- "Northwest-ish?" ** SW- "Southwest-ish?" * Compass (generic)- "How do I use this thing again?" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Keeps my snacks chill." * Luxury Fan- "An artificial ocean breeze." * Siesta Lean-to- "I could use a snooze." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "That would be improper napping form." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Sleeping right now seems kinda dangerous." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Foooooooooooooood..." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "It's a bit too cavey around here for a siesta." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Great! Just great..." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Rest in peace." * Thermal Stone- "It's rock temperature." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Refreshing." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's icy!" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's a little toasty." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "It's warm and glowing." * Pretty Parasol- "This should keep me almost dry." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "For when my pockets are full." * Booty Bag- "Booty in the back." * Sea Sack- "Squishy." * Tropical Fan- "Sweet relief." * Silly Monkey Ball- "What's that little dude? You want me to throw you?" * Tropical Parasol- "My own pint sized palm tree." * Anti Venom- "This'll make the sickness go away." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "It's like indoors, but outdoors." Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I could cook stuff with that." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "If I watch it it'll never boil." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Food incoming!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "I cooked something. Yum!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "That box has bees in and around it." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Get to work, bees." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Looks like the bees made me some honey!" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "It's overflowing with sweet, sweet honey!" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "Looks like manual labor to me." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "I hope it's organic." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- "Can I get to the eating part now?" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "That shrub could use some grub." * Ice Box- "A constant reminder to keep it cool." * Drying Rack- "This rack could use some meat." * Drying Rack (drying)- "See you later water." * Drying Rack (finished)- "That's some good looking jerky." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "The food might taste a bit burnt." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Maybe the bees did some redecorating?" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It's toast!" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Water doesn't make things dry." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Your days of jerkying are over." * Bucket-o-poop- "Ground food." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "They glop to it." * Mussel Bed- "I should plant it before the poor things dry out." * Fish Farm (empty)- "I guess I gotta find fish eggs now. Oof." * Fish Farm (growing)- "C'mon fish! I'm an "instant gratification" kind of gal." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Hey lil dude! Welcome to the farm!" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "Aw, my fish has buddies!" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "It's looking like a real party in there!" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "Do I really have to eat them?" Hamlet * Sprinkler- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I wish you were a do-all-the-work-for-me machine." * Alchemy Engine- "I still feel like I'm doing most of the work here." * Thermal Measurer- "Why put numbers on what you can feel?" * Rainometer- "Tells me when to paddle in." * Lightning Rod- "It's powered by electricity." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "It's fully energized!" * Gunpowder- "It goes boom." Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Ugh, do I have to build you again now?" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Not much use to me now." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Guess you didn't see that coming." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "It's out cold." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Fling it on!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It needs some juice." * Electrical Doodad- "Thingy what does the science!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "In the middle of the ocean and I still have to do stuff!" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "Chillin'." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Super chillin'." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Not so chillin'." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Little bit of illin'." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Illin'." * Quacken Drill- "This is not a drill! Wait, it totally is." Hamlet * Smelter- " * Oscillating Fan- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "Well, that looks like a lot of busywork." Fight Base Game * Spear- "For stabbing problems." * Ham Bat- "I can fight food with food." * Boomerang- "They say if you love something, you should let it go." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! Stop hitting yourself, Walani." * Blow Dart- "Do I have to shoot someone with it?" * Sleep Dart- "(Sometimes I use it for naps.)" * Fire Dart- "A real quick way of lighting a firepit when no one's looking." * Football Helmet- "I feel like I could tackle anything." * Grass Suit- "Doesn't seem all that sturdy." * Log Suit- "I hope the attacker doesn't have an axe." * Marble Suit- "That's just overkill." * Bee Mine- "It's like a confetti bomb. But bees." * Tooth Trap- "Ooh that looks nasty!" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "This armor is so hot right now." * Morning Star- "That's one gnarly-lookin' whacker." * Weather Pain- "I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Anybody want a sick day?" * Poison Dart- "Not good for party tricks. I learned the hard way." * Coconade- "Just holding it makes me feel powerful." * Coconade (lit)- "This will make a big splash!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun, Poison Spear Gun, Obsidian Spear Gun- "Seems a little aggressive." * Cutlass Supreme- "It's been awhile since I held one of these." * Horned Helmet- "I hope it doesn't mess up my ponytails." * Seashell Suit- "The ocean will protect me!" * Limestone Suit- "Seems maybe too study." * Cactus Armor- "How will I hug trees in this?" Hamlet * Halberd- " * Cork Bat- " * Weevole Mantle- " * Mant Mask- " * Mant Suit- " * Fancy Helmet- " * Tin Suit- " * Blunderbuss- " Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "I need to get a birdy buddy." * Birdcage (occupied)- "I hope my birdy buddy is happy." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "My birdy buddy must've been sleepy." * Pig House- "Where the pigs kick back and relax." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "How do they all fit in there?" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Turn it back on! PLEASE!" * Rabbit Hutch- "A decent enough place to live." * Hay Wall (held and placed)- "Better than no wall..." * Wood Wall (held and placed)- "Knock on wood this keeps stuff out." * Stone Wall (held and placed)- "Seems strong..." * Chest- "Treasure!" * Sign- "Hang ten!" * Potted Fern- "It can no longer grow free." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Hope they had insurance." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Aw. The bunnies lost their home." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Not surprising... it was made out of hay..." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "It was wood after all..." * Chest (burnt)- "Nooooo! Goodbye shiny, shiny treasure..." * Scaled Chest- "What did I get?!" * Sign (burnt)- "I know the feeling." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "I feel like a kid again!" * Sand Castle (sand)- "I like it between my toes and nowhere else." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Bores live in houses? Wild!" * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Gnarly domicile, man..." * Limestone Wall (inventory and placed)- "Now THIS is a wall!" * Dragoon Den- "Work out? Why bother." * Sandbag (held)- "Remind me not to swim while carrying these!" * Sandbag- "Heavy lifting..." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Aloha, world!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "I wonder what this does..." * Buoy- "It's just hanging out." * Sea Chest- "Now I don't need to swim back to shore for my stuff." * Ballphin Palace- "Man, even their houses are cute." * Sea Wall (held)- "I still have to like... build it." * Sea Wall- "A coral corral. Heh." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- " Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Hardwood. Fancy." * Carpeted Flooring- "Make fists with your toes." * Checkerboard Flooring- * Grass Turf- "Grassy." * Rocky Turf- "Rocky." * Marsh Turf- "Goopy..." * Mud Turf- "Squelchy." * Guano Turf- "It's ground." * Slimey Turf- "I have a sinking feeling about this." * Cave Rock Turf- "Crunchy." * Other Turfs- "Keeps me grounded." Reign of Giants * Decidous Turf- "Keeps me grounded." * Sandy Turf- "Take the beach to go." Shipwrecked * Jungle Turf- "Gnarled-ly." * Meadow Turf- "Nice underfoot." * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Marshy." * Ashy Turf- "Ashy..." * Other Turfs- "Keeps me grounded." Hamlet * Lawn Turf- " * Cultivated Turf- " Refine Base Game * Rope- "Good for a lot of boring stuff." * Boards- "Not much surf in these boards." * Cut Stone- "I don't have to build something, do I?" * Papyrus- "Bet this burns good." * Purple Gem- "Shiny!" * Nightmare Fuel- "The stuff of nightmares." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Where did my sticks go? I've been bamboozled!" * Limestone- "That's some tough stuff." * Empty Bottle- "I could whistle a tune with you." * Coral Nubbin- "Heh. 'Nubbin'." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- " Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "You better work." * Prestihatitator- "That lever's calling to me." * Shadow Manipulator- "Manipulating shadows sounds tough, glad I don't have to." * Pan Flute- "Plays hypnotic tunes." * Night Light- "Lights the night with 'mares." * Night Armor- "Eyuk! It makes my skin crawl." * Dark Sword- "Wield the dark." * One-man Band- "Let's get this jam sesh rollin'!" * Bat Bat- "Maybe I could bat some bats with this." * Belt of Hunger- "So efficient!" * Chilled Amulet- "I like to put it on when I'm feeling a little too steamed." * Nightmare Amulet- "This thing drives me nuts!" * Life Giving Amulet- "It makes me feel safe when I'm wearing it." * Fire Staff- "It's a hot commodity." * Ice Staff- "Too cold to hold." * Telelocator Staff- "It shows me things I never knew I could see." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Good to go!" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "I think it likes purple gems." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Lookin' good!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "I think it wants me to jam rocks in it." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Up in smoke..." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Guess I don't get to pull the lever anymore." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Couldn't you have manipulated yourself into not getting burnt?" * Old Bell- "Summons the big stomper." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "It holds many sea-crets." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Fire always wins." * Dripple Pipes- "I'm gonna play some sweet jams on this baby." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I ain't the sewing kind." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Keeps my ears fluffy and warm." * Straw Hat- "Keeps my face from getting freckly." * Beefalo Hat- "It smells like beefalo." * Beekeeper Hat- "Stops the bee kisses." * Feather Hat- "I'm at one with my feathered friends." * Winter Hat- "It's like a hug for my head." * Top Hat- "Not quite my style..." * Dapper Vest- "I hope none of my surfer buds see me in this." * Breezy Vest- "Let's my skin breath." * Puffy Vest- "I could fall asleep in this." * Bush Hat- "This makes me feel at one with nature." * Garland- "That's a happy looking headpiece!" * Walking Cane- "I can lean on this." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "I can feel the spirits of catcoons that made it." * Fashion Melon- "Next best thing to a watermelon bikini." * Ice Cube- "Keeps my head cold. And wet." * Rain Coat- "The surf can't touch me now!" * Rain Hat- "High and dry." * Summer Frest- "Even sun worshipers need a break." * Floral Shirt- "This shirt is so me." * Eyebrella- "My third eye will protect me." * Hibearnation Vest- "Made of real bearger chest!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "It's, like, blowing my mind!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Raindrops keep falling on my hat." * Snakeskin Jacket- "I guess snakes aren't so bad." * Blubber Suit- "Gross, but effective." * Windbreaker- "The wind slips right around me!" * Tar Suit- "This may have been my worst idea. Ever." * Particulate Purifier- "Protection from stink." * Sleek Hat- "Aerodynamic. Choka." * Shark Tooth Crown- "Feels wrong having these on my head..." * Dumbrella- "This should keep me at least twice as dry." Hamlet * Gas Mask- " * Pith Hat- " * Thunderhat- " Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Seriously?" * Raft- "Worst. Surfboard. Ever." * Row Boat- "Awww, rowing? Ugh." * Cargo Boat- "This surfboard sure has a lot of pockets." * Armored Boat- "What a clunky looking board." * Encrusted Boat- "Whatever floats my boat." * Surfboard- "My love for you is deeper than the ocean." * Surfboard (launched)- "Surf's up!" * The 'Sea Legs'- "I'd still rather board." * Boat Repair Kit- "Surfboard maintenance is important!" * Thatch Sail- "A blow boater's best friend." * Cloth Sail- "I'll flow with the wind." * Snakeskin Sail- "Why bother when I have my board?" * Feather Lite Sail- "For smooth and swift sailing!" * Iron Wind- "Uh... I'll stick to my board, thanks." * Boat Torch and Lantern- "Night-surfing. I love it!" * Boat Cannon- "Shooting it into the water can make some pretty sweet waves." * Quackering Ram- "I prefer to be a pacifist on the pacific." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Wobster goes in. Dinner comes out." * Sea Yard (off)- "Ughhh, I should refill it." * Sea Yard (on)- "Does it work on surfboards?" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "It's running on fumes. Same!" * Tar Extractor (off)- "I'm giving Mother Nature a rest." * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's doing everything for me. Great!" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "It's gonna run out of fuel." * Trawl Net- "Lootin' and cruisin'" * Trawl Net (detached)- "A sack of sea goodies!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "I wonder what it grabbed up..." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "Just a little more trawlin'..." * Spyglass- "You can't hide from me, islands!" * Super Spyglass- "I can super sea!!" * Captain Hat- "If only the boss could see me now." * Pirate Hat- "High fashion for the high seas." * Lucky Hat- "Nautical." * Life Jacket- "Just in case the waves get all gnar'." Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- " Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "This blade's as hot as it is cool." * Obsidian Axe- "I gotta work to make you work..." * Obsidian Spear- "Ready. Aim. Fire-y." * Obsidian Armor- "It kinda pokes my butt." * Obsidian Coconade- "Beware of the boom!" * Howling Conch- "Get those waves cranking!" * Sail Stick- "Probably more useful than a regular stick." * Volcano Staff- "I'm the volcano's boss now!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "It's otherworldly." * Thulecite Wall (held and placed)- "Ruins wall. Kinda at odds, no?" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I can breathe easy." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Woah! Things are really heating up!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's gaining strength!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I think it's keeping consistent." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It's leaving…" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's almost over…!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I'm not getting anything." * The Lazy Forager- "Finally, jewelry that gets me." * Magiluminescence- "People tell me I glow when I wear it!" * Construction Amulet- "This necklace is a creative force. I'm feelin' it." * The Lazy Explorer- "Ah, this staff was made for me!" * Star Caller's Staff- "Isn't starlight bad for the skin?" * Deconstruction Staff- "This staff only destroys." * Pick/Axe- "I'm picky when it comes to tools." * Thulecite Crown- "Fit for a queen." * Thulecite Suit- "It's so fancy!" * Thulecite Club- "Know a few scallywags I'd like to introduce this to." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "It's got my back." * Houndius Shootius- "It's looking out for me." Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- " * Ball Pein Hammer- " * Gold Pan- " * Magnifying Glass- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Reminds me of winter, yuck." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Looks like the diet version." * Spiky Tree- "Me and spikes don't get along." * Evergreen (stump)- "Sliced and diced." * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Cut down in its prime." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "That's not cool." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "I've never seen such a spiky fire." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I know the feeling." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Still spiky." * Evergreen (sapling)- " * Log- "There's a board in there." * Log (burning)- "Waste of a good board." * Charcoal- "The remains of something burnt." * Pine Cone- "It's a tree baby." * Marble Tree- "Super weird." * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "There's a board in there just begging to get free." * Living Log- "It looks bummed." * Sapling- "Board material?" * Sapling (picked)- "Looks noodled." * Sapling (burning)- "Not much to burn." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Planting this sounds like hard work." * Twigs- "Very useful." * Grass Tuft- "For all your grassy needs." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It will be back." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs help to grow." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "That won't last." * Cut Grass- "It makes a swishing sound when I walk." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Awesome! That bush has berries!" * Berry Bush (picked)- "It's kinda just a regular bush now." * Berry Bush (barren)- "The life's been sucked out of it." * Reeds- "More grass. Righteous." * Reeds (picked)- "Catch you on the flip flop." * Reeds (burning)- "Whoa. Heavy." * Cut Reeds- "It was hard work cutting those. Nap time!" * Plant- "Farming is so hard!" * Plant (growing)- "It's still just a child." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Can I get to the eating part now?" * Marsh Plant- "Planty." * Spiky Bush- "I don't need spikes." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Yeoch!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "The spikes are burning. Good." * Flower- "I'm very picky when it comes to these." * Petals- "Flowers totally get me." * Evil Flower- "Flowers shouldn't be that scary." * Dark Petals- "These smell like bad karma." * Red and Blue Mushroom- "It's a mushroom." * Red and Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's taking a nap." * Red and Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I wonder if it'll come back?" * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Green Mushroom- "Funky fungi." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it's thirsty." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It comes in so many colors!" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Thanks for the logs. Sorry about, like, your body." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Senseless." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Saying sorry won't bring it back." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- "Looks like I feel." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It looks tired." * Berry Bush (withered)- "That bush isn't looking very good." * Plant (withered)- "Something made it all... gross." * Birchnut- "Come on out, nature!" * Cactus- "It's fine if you just leave it alone." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ouch! I got prickled." * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- "It's on a journey called life." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "I guess I could cut that down." * Jungle Tree- "It's like nature's canopy." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (normal and burning)- "Looks a little tangled." * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Hurry up and grow already!" * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (stump)- "Sliced and diced." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "Those vines are mine." * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burning)- "That's not cool." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "I think it's dead." * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burnt)- "I know the feeling." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burnt)- "Not much use to anyone now." * Bamboo Root- "Planting this sounds like hard work." * Viney Bush Root- "Do I really have to replant it?" * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "A tree yee shall be." * Jungle Tree Seed- "I could plant a tree with thee." * Bamboo- "This looks pretty float-atious." * Vine- "Good for lashing stuff down." * Grass (water)- "This grass is well hydrated!" * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "That is an impressive piece of coral." * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "Gets caught on my board." * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "This tree really likes water." * Mangrove (burnt)- "How?" * Palm Tree- "Cool hair, tree." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Hey little tree dude." * Palm Leaf- "Would make a cute skirt." * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "That tree would make a great board." * Tidal Plant- "Tropical planty." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- " * Tall Grass- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "The bees must sleep in there." * Killer Bee Hive- "The worst kind of hive!" * Honeycomb- "It's sweet and full of bee babies." * Hound Mound- "I think there are some angry pups lurking nearby." * Bones- "It's a bunch of bones. How comforting." * Touch Stone- "Hope I never need you, weird wood dude..." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Go off!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "That's one dark tower." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Ouch. My thoughts are hurting." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "See ya." * Harp Statue- "No shoes, no... head... no service!" * Marble Pillar- "What was it meant to hold up?" * Marble- "Pretty fancy material." * Rundown House- "I could have sworn this was an outhouse." * Merm Head- "As if the pigs didn't smell bad enough." * Pig Head- "Tough break, dude." * Pig Torch- "It's kind of cute." * Basalt- "The strong, silent type." * Boulder- "I like you much better on land." * Rocks- "Not flat. Won't skip." * Flint- "This rock doesn't roll." * Nitre- "Not just any old dumb rock." * Gold Nugget- "It's shiny and useful!" * Grave- "Seems rude to mess with it." * Grave (dug)- "Thanks for the loot, dude." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Well, would you look at that. A pile of dirt." * Animal Track- "Friends are near!" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Ugh, it got away." * Animal Track (found)- "I hear rustling nearby." * Wooden Thing- "Get your weird face out of here, dude!" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It'd take a lot of effort to put this back together." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "It still won't let me through." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Do I really want to go through that?" * Ring Thing- "I think I should hold on to it." * Crank Thing- "You wanna come with me, huh?" * Box Thing- "This looks important." * Metal Potato Thing- "Heh heh." * Worm Hole- "Is that it's front end, or back?" * Worm Hole (open)- "Well, I see no reason not to jump in." * Worm Hole (exited)- "...where am I?" * Pond- "Perfect spot to sit back and enjoy the scenery." * Skeleton- "Surfing in the beyond..." * Spider Den- "They don't like trespassers." * Spider Eggs- "Start a spider farm." * Rabbit Hole- "It's rabbit-shaped." * Walrus Camp- "Sweet digs." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "No one home." * Sunken Boat (occupied and empty)- "Surfboards don't sink!" * Flotsam- "Maybe I can fish it out." Reign of Giants * Ice- "It knows how to chill." * Mini Glacier- "At least someone around here knows how to chill!" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "I didn't bring my puddle stompin' boots!" * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The water washed the tracks away..." * Burrow- "Nice hole, mole." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I guess they needed Me Time." * Rundown House (burnt)- "This house has char-acter." * Merm Head (burnt)- "I like it better burnt." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Wasn't it bad enough already?" * Hollow Stump- "Looks like a nice place to crash." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Anyone there?" * Glommer's Statue- "Woah, far out." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "All messed up now." * Skeleton (self)- "Surfing the beyond..." * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "An admirer of the sea, burned to ash. What injustice!" Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den (normal and collapsed)- "A beachfront home. Nice." * Fishermerm's Hut- "Where the workers take five." * Merm Hut- "I could have sworn this was an outhouse." * Merm Hut (burnt)- "This house has char-acter." * Shoal- "Looks like a good place to get lunch." * Wobster Den- "I can wait as long as it takes." * Coral Reef- "What a pretty coral reef." * Coral- "I need a fish tank to put this in!" * Coral Larva- "Look at this lil slime dude! How are you, slime dude?" * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "Just look at all these Barneys." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Nothing to eat here." * Magma Pile- "It's warm to the touch." * Magma Pile (gold)- "Normally I hate gold diggers." * Krissure- "It's got a hot temper." * Steamer Trunk- "This trunk is a little steamy." * Sandy Pile- "If this was bigger I could sand board." * Sand- "I like it between my toes and nowhere else." * Sharkitten Den- "There are kitties jammin' inside." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Just sand?" * Volcano- "Mount gnarly!" * Dragoon Egg- "I licked one once. It burned my tongue." * Suspicious Bubbles- "Something's down there..." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail)- "It must've dove deeper." * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Whale, whale, whale!" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- "The waters are way too rough." * Tar Slick- "Aww, the tar's seeping right into the ocean water." * Tar- "Why did I want this again?" * Tar Trap- "Sticky and environmentally unfriendly!" * Tidal Pool- "Wonder how deep it goes..." * Lava Pool- "It's like a gooey campfire!" * Mussels- "There's food hanging out down there." * Mussels (with stick)- "That's it mussels, do some pull ups." * Slot Machine- "Should I push my luck?" * Electric Isosceles- "Take me to a new surf spot!" * Octo Chest- "Booty-ya!" * Debris- "Boat chunks..." * Crate- "Wonder what's inside." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "That's what happens when you lose your head." * Seashell- "A gift from the sea." * Poisonous Hole- "Gag!" * Gunpowder Barrel- "Hmm, was I in charge of keeping these stowed?" * X Marks the Spot- "Hope this is worth the work." * Rawling- "This dude cracks me up!" * Watery Grave- "That wound's a little too fresh." * Wreck- "Probably won't be sailing on that anytime soon." * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "I sense its power..." * Grassy Thing- "I hope this isn't a broom 'cause I hate sweeping." * Screw Thing- "That thing attaches to the other thing?" * Wooden Potato Thing- "Tubular..." * Ring Thing- "Doesn't look suited for hula-hooping…" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "How much effort will it take to get down there?" * Sinkhole- "I've always wanted to try spulunking." * Rope to Surface- " * Red Mushtree- "Medium mushness." * Green Mushtree- "Grow tree! Mush! Mush!" * Blue Mushtree- "That's a whole lot of mushtree!" * Light Flower- "I want a whole wreath of them!" * Light Bulb- "Naturally bright. Just like me!" * Stalagmite (normal and pointy)- "A pretty cool rock." * Stalagmite (pointy, low)- "This rock seems uncool." * Spilagmite- "It's a hole. Full of SPIDERS." * Slurtle Mound- "The snail things come out of there." * Splumonkey Pod- "Neat abode, guys." * Fern- "Nature finds a way, even here." * Foliage- "It's all natural." * Cave Banana Tree (normal, burning, and burnt)- "That's not a real banana!" Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "How depressing." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Maybe it still works?" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "This is giving me major jeepers." * Algae- "It makes me miss the sea." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "Lots of potential here!" * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "I hope someone makes something out of that." * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Look at all those parts." * Relic- "Where's the ancient bed?" * Relic (broken)- "I'm not cleaning that up." * Thulecite Fragments- "Weird." * Cave Lichen- "This moss makes me sad." * Ornate Chest- "Maybe I'll get something nice?" * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- "Whatcha got for me, magic chest?" * Nightmare Light- "I don't care how weird it is, as long as it keeps darkness away." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "For playing with fire." * Coffee Plant- "Java!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Hurry up and grow back!" * Coffee Plant (barren)- "Nooo, I need my java!" * Coffee Plant (withered)- "If it grew on the volcano..." * Elephant Cactus- "Looking sharp!" * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Ouch!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It's taking a nap." * Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus (held)- "Planting this sounds like hard work." * Cactus Spike- "I don't get the point." * Obsidian Boulder- "Too much work to get you open..." * Obsidian- "Ouch, you're hot!" * Charcoal Boulder- "Burnt, but good!" * Burnt Ash Tree- "Rubs off on my hands." * Dragoon Saliva- "My brother used to do the same thing." * Woodlegs' Cage- "Whoever invented cages had a cruel heart." * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "The volcano asks its price..." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Ready to receive..." * Volcano (exit)- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "He looks like he could use a nap." * Clockwork Bishop- "Don't get any bright ideas." * Clockwork Rook- "Check, mate!" * Damaged Knight- "He should go to sleep... and not wake up." * Damaged Bishop- "This is why I don't play board games!" * Damaged Rook- "Is that thing real?!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Who's there?! Leave me alone!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "ACHK! I SAID GO AWAY!" * Hound- "This dog is a real drag!" * Red Hound- "This one seems angrier somehow." * Blue Hound- "What a chilly pup." * Hound's Tooth- "Highlights the importance of regular dental checkups." * Spider- "Crawly creep." * Spider Warrior- "Back off, you're germy!" * Spider (sleeping)- "Aww, it's so peaceful and disgusting." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Hope you're having a nightmare." * Spider (dead)- "I wonder if it will rain now?" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Now I can rest in peace." * Spider Gland- "Why does health food taste so bad?" * Silk- "Spider gunk..." * Krampus- "Stealing isn't cool!" * Krampus Sack- "A bag of stolen goods." * Merm- "It should really go for a swim." * Frog- "Keep your tongue to yourself, bucko." * Frog (sleeping)- "Sweet dreams." * Frog (dead)- "It was too good for this world." * Tentacle- "Hands off, bucko!" * Tentacle Spike- "It's pretty flimsy. I can't see it doing much damage." * Tentacle Spots- "These might help me out of a tight spot." * Big Tentacle- "This has no right to exist." * Baby Tentacle- "Much too slimy!" * Guardian Pig- "Take it easy, big guy." * Werepig- "Haha! What even is that?" * Ghost- "You deserve a rest." * MacTusk- "Hey grey belly! How's life treatin' ya?" * Wee MacTusk- "How ya doin', tiny?" * Walrus Tusk- "That's a pretty impressive tooth." * Tam o' Shanter- "This plaid ain't bad." * Mosquito- "Filthy bloodsucker!" * Mosquito (held)- "Don't think this means we're friends." * Mosquito Sack- "Makes an okay pillow if you plug your nose." * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "I see you over there!" * Spitter- "No thank you!" * Batilisk- "Go flap somewhere else!" * Meat Bulb- "It's so attractive." * Fleshy Bulb- "Get meat, the easy way." * Eyeplant- "Made you look!" * Slurper- "It's a little gross, but who am I to judge?" * Slurper Pelt- "Maybe it doubles as a blanket." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "How rude of you to drop in!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "That dude can pull off some sweet aerials." * Depths Worm (lure)- "Nothing to see here." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Something's taking a dirt nap." Reign of Giants * Varg- "What's your deal, man?" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "I said I was sorry!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "Chillax, little dude." Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "It's cute, from a safe distance." * Yellow Crocodog- "I respect its right to exist, but... not so nearby!" * Blue Crocodog- "What's the crocodeal, dude?!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "What a horrible knight to have a curse." * Flup (normal and in ground)- "It's rude to stare, dude!" * Eyeshot- "It makes a wet squelch when it hits stuff." * Pirate Ghost- "Aw. He could've had an eternal nap, but he came back." * Poison Mosquito (normal and held)- "Get lost!" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Ewwww." * Snake- "I hope you can't swim." * Poison Snake- "That guy has a sick bite!" * Snakeskin- "I could make a scaly bikini out of this!" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Back off, you're germy!" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "Hope you're having a nightmare." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- "Now I can rest in peace." * Sea Hound- "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" * Stink Ray- "I thought shark farts were bad..." * Swordfish- "I've resolved to be more of a lover than a fighter." * White Whale- "Do ye spout black blood and roll fin out?" * White Whale Carcass- "Vengeance is mine." * Dragoon- "Woah, tone it down, my guy." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "I love these things!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Aww, he loves me!" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Blissfully unaware of the terrors of night." * Beefalo (naked)- "Beautiful beach bod, bud." * Beefalo Wool- "It looks more like hair to me." * Beefalo Horn- "It's a big animal horn." * Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Growing up is a trap... don't do it!" * Nearby Bees- "Relax your thorax!" * Bee- "Well bzz bzz to you too!" * Killer Bee- "It's badly BEEhaved." * Bee (held)- "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." * Killer Bee (held)- "This bee needs to relax." * Stinger- "Glad I don't have to pick this out of my skin." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Lookin' fine, swine." * Pig (follower)- "Let's hit the waves!" * Pig (dead)- "Bad luck, dude." * Pig Skin- "Kinda gross when you think about it." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Do you give good hugs?" * Bunny Puff- "Fluffy!" * Koalefant- "Hang ten, big guy." * Winter Koalefant- "Hang ten, big snowy guy." * Pengull- "Hey little dude." * Rock Lobster- "No need to fight!" * Snurtle and Slurtle- "It tastes with its feet. Gross." * Slurtle Slime- "It's hard to hold on to." * Broken Shell- "Holding on to these doesn't even seem worth it." * Shelmet- "I'm a little embarrassed to wear it in public." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Protection from nature, by nature." * Splumonkey- "You think he can surf?" Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Not dead yet, friend!" * Catcoon- "It's very independent and loves garbage. Me too!" * Cat Tail- "This would make a stylish hat." * Volt Goat- "Do you think it would let me snuggle it?" * Volt Goat (charged)- "Majestic!" * Volt Goat Horn- "I feel a little bad about the dead goat." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "What's got ya down, fella?" * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- "You don't have to be sad anymore..." * Bottlenose Ballphin- "My surfing buddies!" * Dorsal Fin- "I thought I was the only one around here who'd fallen to pieces." * Jellyfish- "I hate these things." * Jellyfish (held)- "Don't step on one in bare feet!!" * Water Beefalo (normal, follower, and sleeping)- "You smell like wet hair." * Horn- "I'm glad it's not attached to anything." * Prime Ape- "This guy's a major beach leech." * Wildbore- "I'm not wild about it." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "What a pretty pattern!" * Butterfly (held)- "You're my pretty pocket pal." * Crow- "Akaw!" * Crow (held)- "Are we best friends now?" * Redbird- "A song given wing." * Redbird (held)- "How are you doing, little guy?" * Snowbird- "You have a lovely voice!" * Snowbird (held)- "You're not too squished, are you?" * Jet Feather- "A real softy." * Crimson Feather- "I'm tickled by the color of this." * Azure Feather- "I would love a necklace made of these." * Gobbler- "He's a doofy little guy." * Eye Bone- "I get the feeling I'm being watched." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "The best kind of friend- one who works for free." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Look at its little ears!" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "No need to be scared." * Fireflies- "My kind of insects." * Fireflies (held)- "My glowy little pocket pals." * Mandrake (planted)- "A mystical plant." * Mandrake (follower)- "Get lost!" * Mandrake (dead)- "I was rooting for it." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Woah. What happened?" Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "Looks like a friend." * Glommer's Flower- "Wouldn't it look great in my hair?" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Poor lil' thing." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Huh. I guess it didn't like traveling?" * Glommer's Wings- "Sigh. Fly no more, friend." * Glommer's Goop- "I'll make sure it goes to good use." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Who's down there?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Welcome to the surface!" * Moleworm (held)- "Are you comfy in there, buddy?" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Pretty glowy goop!" * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "If I was on my surfboard I could catch you." * Shifting Sands- "He's taking a break from running." * Dogfish- "Bring me my slippers." * Sharkitten- "For my worst nightmare, you're pretty cute." * Fishbone (normal and Packim dead)- "I'll hold onto this." * Fishbone (ashes)- "I must've missed the party." * Packim Baggims- "You got a big mouth, fella." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Lookin' good, lil dude!" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "Hey there, little buddy." * Parrot (normal and held)- "Will you ever stop squawking?" * Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "He's a squawkbuckler." * Seagull (normal and held)- "Poop hawk!" * Seagull (normal and held, in water)- "Eww, it's nethers are touching my waves..." * Toucan (normal and held)- "You could catch waves with a nose like that!" * Cormorant (normal and held)- "Hang ten, stinky sea dude!" * Doydoy (normal and held)- "Well hey there little guy." * Doydoy Nest- "Looks like a great place to nap. For a doydoy." * Doydoy Feather- "It's soft to the touch." * Doydoy Egg- "Could be a doydoy. Or could be dinner." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "I didn't touch it, I swear." * Fried Doydoy Egg- "You can taste the endangerment." * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "Aw! You look like you want a cuddle!" * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Yummy sea bug." * Fishermerm- "You don't mind working for a living." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "I'm glad it can't fly." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Bunch of future pecky jerks." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The eggs have flown the coop." * Tallbird Egg- "There's a little dude relaxin' inside." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Now if I could only get giant toast." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Raw..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Sorry, lil guy." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Hope it doesn't hard boil." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Gelatinous..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "It's growing..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "C'mon squirt." * Smallbird (normal and sleeping)- "Eye see you." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Hope your stomach is as big as your eye." * Smallbird (starving)- "Blink twice if you're hungry." * Smallish Tallbird (normal and sleeping)- "It's got a ton of acne under those feathers. Haha, gross." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "They're always hungry!" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "You've eaten me out of base and camp!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Hey! Stop that!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal and lumpy)- "Step off, grey belly!" * Spider Queen- "I don't bow to royalty." * Spiderhat- "Ha! I'm your boss now, spiders!" * Deerclops- "Yikes! We're in the impact zone now!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Aw. Kind of reminds me of the boss." * Ancient Guardian- "Holy horns." * Guardian's Horn- "It was an ordeal to get this." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Maybe I should keep my distance." * Thick Fur- "Now I can hibernate in comfort." * Moose/Goose- "You're a big one, huh!?" * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "It will one day hatch into a moo... a goo... a thing." * Mosling- "Don't you just want to pick it up and squeeze it?" * Down Feather- "It's soft but... a bit grimy." * Dragonfly- "I'd never have to put up with this on the open ocean!" * Scales- "I need a suit of these, immediately." * Lava Spit (hot)- "Looks spicy." * Lava Spit (cool)- "All dried up." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Wanna be a board?" * Quacken- "Surf's up!" * Quacken Tentacle- "It's much too floppy!" * Chest of the Depths- "Treasure awaits me!" * Quacken Beak- "He was probably a bit peckish when he died." * Sealnado- "This thing needs to relax!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "I just wanna squish its face into my face." * Turbine Blades- "Twirly!" * Magic Seal- "Why would anyone need this much power?" * Tiger Shark- "I'll never complain about regular sharks again!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Nasty." * Shark Gills- "It won't be needing these." Hamlet * Pugalisk- " * Queen Womant- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "He seems like kind of a jerk." * Pig King- "Am I supposed to curtsy or something?" * Wes (trapped)- "You probably want me to like, free you or something, huh." * Abigail- "Hang ten, ectobuddy." Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Just look at that goofy footed weirdo!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Welcome aboard, bud!" * Yaarctopus- "You seem chill." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "There is a tiny birdy buddy in here!" * Egg (cooked)- "... I'm sorry, birdy buddy." * Meat- "Five second rule!" * Cooked Meat- "Surfing fuel!" * Jerky- "Boy, this meat is jerky." * Morsel- "Mmmmmeat!" * Cooked Morsel- "A tasty morsel." * Small Jerky- "A treat that travels well." * Monster Meat- "Am I really hungry enough?" * Cooked Monster Meat- "This still looks awful." * Monster Jerky- "Tough to chew AND crazy-making!" * Leafy Meat- "It's got all two food groups." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Hey, you're not a REAL steak!" * Drumstick- "Does someone want to cook it for me?" * Fried Drumstick- "I feel like a warrior." * Fish- "Blub blub, little chum." * Cooked Fish- "From my own personal recipe." * Eel- "If you squint it's actually kind of cute." * Cooked Eel- "I hope it doesn't make me feel... eel!" * Koalefant Trunk- "It's a meaty-looking trunk." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's a cold, meaty-looking trunk." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Seems edible, as far as noses go." * Frog Legs- "I don't really like touching them." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like doydoy." * Batilisk Wing- "A couple more of these and I'll be flying!" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Looks a bit leathery." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Sorry, lil dude." * Dead Swordfish- "Woah, that fish is HUGE!" * Tropical Fish- "Such tasty colors!" * Dead Jellyfish- "It might still sting me." * Cooked Jellyfish- "I hope this doesn't sting me." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Aw." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Aw jeez. It's even cute when it's cooked." * Dried Jellyfish- "Looks extra chewy." * Raw Fish- "Needs more fire." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Righteous non-spoilage!" * Fish Steak and Cooked Fish Morsel- "Is it snacktime?" * Fish Morsel- "Small fish from a big pond." * Limpets- "They're free from the hustle and bustle of daily life." * Cooked Limpets- "Still a bit slimy." * Mussel- "I could eat a hundred of these." * Cooked Mussel- "Needs shallots." * Roe- "Roe, roe, roe my board... I'm going nuts out here." * Cooked Roe- "At least they didn't have faces." * Neon Quattro- "What a cute lil dude!" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Sorry. I still gotta eat." * Pierrot Fish- "I can't kill that! Look how cute it is!" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Delicious, delicious guilt." * Purple Grouper- "His doofiness is kinda endearing." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Sorry, man. It was you or me." * Shark Fin- "The only kind of fin I wanna see." * Dead Wobster- "Soon to be good eats." * Delicious Wobster- "Now that's good eats!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Total mushburger." * Dragoon Heart- "It must have been in love. It's still crazy hot." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "I guess these will do." * Roasted Berries- "They're all sticky now." * Cave Banana- "Potassium!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "Cooked potassium!" * Dragon Fruit- "Decadent, and decorative!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It tastes pretty." * Durian- "Looks pretty difficult to eat." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Woah! That smells awful!" * Pomegranate- "Seedy." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Hot n' juicy." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Nothing better on a hot day!" * Grilled Watermelon- "Hot watermelon..." Shipwrecked * Banana- "Potassium!" * Cooked Banana- "Cooked potassium!" * Coconut- "That's a big nut." * Halved Coconut- "You get two for the price of one." * Roasted Coconut- "Yep. It's cooked now." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I can't think of anything corny to say." * Carrot (planted)- "Ooo, that's a good find!" * Carrot- "They must've named these after oranges." * Pumpkin- "You look nice today, pumpkin." * Eggplant- "I've never seen an egg that shade of purple." * Popcorn- "I'll need a toothpick soon." * Roasted Carrot- "Smells good!" * Hot Pumpkin- "Smells autumn-y." * Braised Eggplant- "Is this, like, an omelette?" * Red Cap- "It might be a bad idea to just eat stuff I find on the ground." * Cooked Red Cap- "I'm not THAT hungry." * Green Cap- "Looks sort of tasty." * Cooked Green Cap- "Fried fungus." * Blue Cap- "I didn't know mushrooms came in blue." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Did I make it better or worse?" * Glow Berry- "I find myself strangely attracted to it." * Lichen- "Can I get something to eat now?" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Cactus flesh... d'you think that's vegetarian?" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Looks pretty tasty now." * Cactus Flower- "You ever seen anything as pretty?" Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Name says it all." * Roasted Seaweed- "A little better I guess..." * Dried Seaweed- "It's better with some crunch." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Dessert grows in the ground!" * Sweet Potato- "Dessert!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Hmm, it's not that sweet actually..." * Coffee Beans- "Come to mama!" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Peppy!" Hamlet * Asparagus- " * Cooked Asparagus- " * Radish- " * Cooked Radish- " * Tuber- " * Fried Tuber- " Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Turn that frown upside down!" * Butter Muffin- "What a pretty muffin!" * Dragonpie- "Delicious pie!" * Fishsticks- "Needs chips." * Fish Tacos- "Anytime is taco time." * Fist Full of Jam- "Preserve those jams." * Froggle Bunwich- "Not a bad afternoon snack." * Fruit Medley- "A sweet treat!" * Honey Ham- "Is it a special occasion?" * Honey Nuggets- "I'll just be lying here, shoving these into my mouth." * Kabobs- "It's like a meatsicle!" * Mandrake Soup- "Mystical soup." * Meatballs- "Saucy." * Meaty Stew- "It looks like a pretty hearty meal." * Monster Lasagna- "Still smells monstery..." * Pierogi- "Comfort food!" * Powdercake- "I'll eat whatever." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Score!" * Ratatouille- "For treatment of scurvy..." * Stuffed Eggplant- "Health grub." * Taffy- "Maybe I could wax my board with this stuff." * Turkey Dinner- "I am thankful for this." * Unagi- "Ten more, please!" * Waffles- "Brunch!" * Wet Goop- "Is there dry goop?" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Now that's what I call health food." * Guacamole- "A total snack attack." * Ice Cream- "Perfect treat to pair with a hammock in the sun." * Melonsicle- "Eat it before it melts!" * Spicy Chili- "Yow! Burns my tongue SO GOOD." * Trail Mix- "Protein!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "The best way to keep cool. And very little preparation!" * Bisque- "That actually might've been worth the effort!" * California Roll- "I could eat a boat load of that stuff." * Ceviche- "All I need is sunshine and some good food." * Coffee- "Smells amazing!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Is this junk food or health food? I can't tell." * Lobster Bisque- "Looks fancy. And delicious." * Lobster Dinner- "Hey wobster, what's eatin' you? Oh, me!" * Seafood Gumbo- "My favorite!" * Shark Fin Soup- "I could shove my face right in this." * Surf 'n' Turf- "Can I eat it on my surfboard?" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Score!" * Monster Tartare- "I'm not too keen on putting that in my mouth." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Seafood, my favorite." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Good enough to eat!" * Caviar- "I made them fancy, but they're still fish eggs." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Eating a lot cures the desert island blues." Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- " * Feijoada- " * Gummy Cake- " * Hard Shell Tacos- " * Iced Tea- " * Nettle Rolls- " * Snake Bone Soup- " * Spicy Veg Stinger- " * Steamed Ham Sandwich- " * Tea- " Food - Other Base Game * Seeds (normal and specific)- "Ugh, do I have to like, plant these?" * Toasted Seeds- "Get stuck in my teeth." * Honey- "Sticky, sweet and good to eat!" * Butterfly Wings- "I feel pretty bad about that." * Butter- "Slippery!" * Rot- "What a waste." * Rotten Egg- "Smells like a ship cabin." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "This should give me some energy." * Electric Milk- "It feels tingly going down." * Watermelon Seeds- "I love watermelon... but I hate farm work..." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "If I had more I could surf in any conditions!" * Brainy Matter- "I get an uneasy feeling of despair near this." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Ugh, I guess I should plant these?" Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "It's making my brain hurt just looking at it." * Gears- "Looks like robot guts." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "I must've missed the party." * Red Gem- "Booty-ful!" * Blue Gem- "The color of the ocean!" * Yellow Gem- "It's got a nice energy." * Green Gem- "The color of nature!" * Orange Gem- "The world looks fractured when I peer through it!" * Beard Hair- "Someone is probably missing these." * Manure- "Surf sewage!" * Guano- "It's batilisk poop." * Melty Marbles- "Gross." * Fake Kazoo- "Aww but I like real kazooing..." * Gord's Knot- "Gord only knows what this is good for." * Gnome- "Gnome thanks." * Tiny Rocketship- "Zzzzzzzoooooom!" * Frazzled Wires- "Don't wanna touch this with wet hands..." * Ball and Cup- "Ooh I'm good at this!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Hardened what?" * Mismatched Buttons- "I don't care if things are matchy." * Second-hand Dentures- "I might need these if I ever take a gnarly wipeout." * Lying Robot- "Hey there lil dude. Wanna come with me?" * Dessicated Tentacle- "Desse-what?" * Old Boot- "Too big..." * Sextant- "I have no idea how to use that." * Toy Boat- "Where's the toy surf board?" * Soaked Candle- "A wet candle in a bottle. Mega-genius!" * Sea Worther- "So how much is the sea worth?" * Dwarf Star- "Isn't starlight bad for the skin?" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Not your run of the mill skull." * Bone Shards- "I don't think a cast will help now." * Old Bell Blueprint- "A recipe for disaster." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "What a terrible gland." * Dubloons- "It's my lucky day!" * Hail- "From the freezer in the sky." * Message in a Bottle- "There must be a better way to send a message..." * Spoiled Fish- "Gag material!" * Snake Oil- "I wasn't born yesterday." * Harpoon- "I don't wanna hurt any poor animals." * Trident- "I feel like the god of...something!" * Peg Leg- "Is it weird to just have one?" * Orange Soda- "Slammable soda!" * Voodoo Doll- "If I only had a pin..." * Ukulele- "Choka! A Ukulele!" * License Plate- "An odd shaped plate..." * Ancient Vase- "Old timey craftsmanship." * Brain Cloud Pill- "I only take herbals..." * Wine Bottle Candle- "A candle in a bottle. Genius." * Broken AAC Device- "Too much work to figure out what this does..." * One True Earring- "I hope someone didn't lose this..." * Iron Key- "An iron key. What's it open?" * Bone Key- "It's a boney key." * Golden Key- "Fancy." * Tarnished Crown- "I dig the style." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "All that work for nothing." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- "Huh. I guess it didn't like traveling?" * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "I can't wait to find a cool Thing!" * Divining Rod- "What a silly looking device." * Divining Rod (cold)- "This rod isn't doing all that much." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I think the rod is trying to tell me something!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Woah, the rod is really going now." * Divining Rod (hot)- "This rod is going crazy!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What is that?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Maybe it wants a key?" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Let's get going!" * Maxwell's Door- "Why would I want to go in there?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Jaunty, but grating." * Maxwell's Light- "Weird." * Maxwell Statue- "Guy's got an ego problem." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Must avoid..." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "I don't think it's feeling well." * Nightmare Lock- "Gives me the heeby jeebies." * Nightmare Throne- "Woah. That's rough, dude." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Sorry dude." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Bummer." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Sorry about your existence." Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- "Hooray, I'm free! Time for a nap?" * Freezing- "Way too cold!" * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "I'M A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" * Battlecry (prey)- "YOU WILL NOT WIN!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "DESTRUCTION!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I WILL END YOU!" * Leaving combat- "Oh man, you shoulda seen the look on your face." * Leaving combat (prey)- "Nah, I was just messin' with you." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Haha, gotcha." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Pssh, nah, we're good." * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Haha, nah. We're cool." * Activated a Bee Mine- "Relax your thorax!" * Dusk- "Darkness will be here soon!" * Entering light- "Sweet crispy light! I missed you!" * Entering darkness- "H-holy geez, it's dark! HELP! Help me!" * Doing things in the dark- "HELP! I'm freakin' out here!" * Failed to do something- "Well that didn't work." * Failed to craft something- "Haha. I really messed that up." * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day and in a cave- "I'm not really sleepy." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep!" * Trying to sleep near monsters- "Sleeping right now seems pretty dangerous." * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "It's doing something else right now." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "Poor guy's dead." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "Aw. Let it sleep." * Not enough fertilizer- "I think it wants something. Hey! What do you want?" * Hounds are coming- "Junkyard dogs incomin'." * Deerclops is coming- "Something big is headed this way!" * Inventory full- "What am I, a pack animal?" * Can't rummage (generic)- "Haha, nah." * Can't store (generic/full)- "It's holding all it can." * Can't store (invalid item)- "I could jam it in there I guess. Might get smushed." * Can't cook (generic)- "Ughh, no." * Can't cook (too far)- "I just need to walk over there to use it... Ughhh, I'm going to starve!" * Eating- "Not too bad. Heh heh." * Eating (stale food)- "I mean, I guess that was food." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Gnarly! I think I'm gonna hurl..." * Eating (painful food)- "Ish my tongue shupposed t'shwell up like that?" * Hungry- "I'm crashing like a sick wave! Gimme food!" * Triggered trap- "My bad." * Object broken, fixable- "I should probably repair that. Maybe later." * Earthquake- "The ground is shaking." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Not today, nature!" * Overheating- "This heat is unbearable." * Tree Shelter- "Ah. I'm in my element when I'm out of the elements." * Wetness (low)- "A little water never hurt no one." * Wetness (medium)- "I'll need to towel off soon." * Wetness (high)- "My clothes seem to be quite wet." * Wetness (highest)- "I am thoroughly soaked!" * Dropping tool while wet- "You're not making this any more fun!" * Smoldering item- "It's getting too hot to handle!" * Burnt- "OUCH! That was way too hot!" * Giant arrival- "Something big is coming this way!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Uhh. That's on fire right now." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "The ground is shaking." * Volcano eruption- "The volcano speaks!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "Something smells sharky." * Crocodogs are coming- "Junkyard dogs incomin'." * Sealnado is coming- "Something big is coming this way!" * Map border approaching- "Looks pretty foggy over there." * Entering map border- "Uhhhm. Where am I?" * Exiting map border- "The fog is clearing!" * Boat losing durability- "My floater is getting pretty beat up." * Riding a wave- "Surf's up!" * Boat leak- "My floater's been dinged!" * Boat sinking- "This thing is letting on water." * Trawl Net full- "My work has paid off!" * Crabbit escape- "I thought it was right here..." * Wrong world- "I don't think this is anywhere around here." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "This seems like busywork." * Accomplishment completed- "Well, that's finished." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Woah, did I eat some bad berries?" * Deadly Feast- "My gut can't handle that!" * Skull Chest- "This won't Kramp my style." * Golden Pitchfork- "It makes work feel shiny!" * Boat- "The second best way to travel." * Home- "Is it time for a nap?" * Sunk Boat- "Surfboards don't sink!" * Lava Pit (generic and normal)- "Gnarly!" * Lava Pit (low)- "The lava is cooling." * Lava Pit (out)- "The fire is cooked." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Sometimes I dance to the buzzing beat." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "I didn't want to get through anyway." * Pig Tent- "Doesn't smell too great." * Poison Frog- "Best to just leave it alone." * Peacock- "A tropical turkey!" * Mr. Skittish- "Hey!" * Swimming Horror- "AH! I'm losin' it!" * Beach Turf- "Take the beach to go." * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "Yeah, I think I'll pass." * COFFEEBOT- "I could go for a cup of joe." * WOODLEGSSAIL- "An acceptable alternative to surfing... I guess." * BIGFISHINGROD- "I'm ready to find a nice spot to relax with this." * SNAKE_FIRE- "Too hot to handle!" * PIKE_SKULL- "Well that's not very nice." * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Stay young forever!" * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Awww, you smell like garbage!" Removed Base Game * Alchemy Engine- "I wish you were a do-all-the-work-for-me machine." * Cut Grass- "This stuff seems pretty sturdy." * Touch Stone- "Hope I never need you..." * Beefalo (naked)- "He's ready for a tropical vacation." * Azure Feather- "A portable reminder of the beauty of nature." * Deerclops Eyeball- "Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to stare?" * Lying Robot- "Lying = true." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "It's still just a child." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "That shrub needs some grub." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Looks full grown to me." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "This is giving me the major jeepers." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Sweet aerial!" * Baby Beefalo- "Never grow up!" * Smallish Tallbird- "So angsty." * Freedom- "Hooray, I'm free!" * Battlecry (generic)- "You forced my hand!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I just want to cuddle!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "This MY space!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Stay away!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" * Leaving combat- "I'll let you off this time!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "Fine. Be that way." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "That's right. Run!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Yeah, you crawl away!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "I showed you!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Chill out!" * Entering darkness- "Eeek! It's so dark!" * Entering light- "Light! I missed you!" * Hounds are coming- "I've got a bad feeling about this." * Hungry- "Someone feed me!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." * Wetness (low)- "A little water never hurt anyone." * Wetness (medium)- "I might need a towel soon." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Fabric from sticks!" * Surfboard- "My pride and joy!" * Obsidian Machete- "Takes a lot of work to get you hot." * Poison Speargun- "Highly contagious." * Cutlass Supreme- "A proud weapon. Look out world!" * Prime Ape Hut- "Like a barrel of monkeys..." * Viney Bush- "Looks pretty tangled." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Not so viney anymore." * Wobster Den- "I can wait." * Limpet Rock- "Easy pickings." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail)- "It must've dived." * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Whale, whale, whale." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- "The waters are too rough." * Seashell- "No two are alike. Well, except those two. And, uh... that one." * Swordfish- "Woah, that fish is HUGE!" * Jellyfish (held)- "I hate these things." * Limpets- "Limpets Bizkets." * Speargun- "Point. Shoot." * Poison Speargun- "Highly contagious." * Obsidian Speargun- "Oh, I like you." * Obsidian Armor- "This brittle material is surprisingly protective." * Flup- "Stop staring!" Trivia *Walani's quote when examining a raft ("Worst. Surfboard. Ever.") is a reference to the Comic Book Guy character from the animated sitcom The Simpsons. *The former examine quote for raw Limpets ("Limpets Bizkets.") is a reference to the nu metal band Limp Bizkit. *The quote for Floaty Boaty Knights ("What a horrible knight to have a curse.") may be a reference to the 1987 video game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. *The quote for the Fishing Rod ("Have rod will travel") is a reference to the 1957 television series Have Gun – Will Travel. *Her quote for the Hibearnation Vest is a reference to the song sung in The Simpsons episode "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds". Category:Character Quotes